The Basement
by WitChan
Summary: After trapping May in his basement, Ash decided to have devious fun with her. Ash/Misty and Ash/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

Chapter 1

A beautiful girl, May, was heading home as she skipped, humming with that soft melody of hers. She felt a dart hitting the side of her neck as she stopped skipping. Moments later, she fell on the ground, being unconscious.

A day later, May woke up in a different place. It wasn't her home. "Where am I?" May said, and she noticed that she was nude. "And why am I naked? She also noticed her foot tied on a lock and couldn't move. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" May yelled. She heard someone coming. "Oh, thank god."

The person, Ash, opened the door and closed it behind him. He walked downstairs, heading towards May. "How's your slumber, my pretty?" Ash asked.

"Get me out of here!" May protested and Ash slapped her.

"Shut up, bitch! You're gonna stay here whether you like it or not, got it!?" Ash yelled and May nodded her head slowly. "Good."

"Where are my clothes?"

"Never mind your clothes. By the way, what's your name?"

"...May."

"Ah, May. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like yourself. I'm Ash and this is my basement we're in."

"What are you gonna do to me, Ash?"

Ash scoffed. "Pointless question. You know what I'm gonna do to you, since you're naked and all."

May realized that Ash was going to rape her and said, "...Oh no. Please don't. I'm begging you."

"Begging won't help you. But anyway, let's get started. Kneel on the floor and open your mouth," Ash demanded. May didn't do it. Instead, she dripped tears out of her eyes and it annoyed Ash. "Oh, for the love of christ, I said open your mouth!" May opened it slowly and Ash smirked. "Good," Ash unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He then pulled his underwear to his pants and jammed his dick in May's mouth. "Suck it good, bitch."

May sucked it slowly. She looked at Ash, crying. "Don't cry, May. You'll get used to this," Ash rubbed May's head. "You know what? You're going so slow. Let me speed it for you," Touching May's head with his other hand, he violently controlled May, making her go faster on his dick.

"Let's see how you can handle this, May," Ash didn't stop. May felt like her life would end now, the way Ash deep throated her like this. Ash finally stopped and May coughed violently. "Amazing, huh?"

May stopped coughing and screamed, "NO! I DIDN'T LIKE IT! I DIDN'T LIKE IT AT ALL! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME LIKE THAT!" May yelled. She coughed again.

"I see. I'll make it better, I promise."

"No, wai-" May sucked Ash's dick again as the evil boy controlled her again.

"I'm not gonna stop until I cum in your mouth, bitch," Ash reminded, and May didn't like the sound of that. Ash kept going and going. Ash finally came and he let go of May. She coughed the sperm out of her throat and half of it landed on Ash's dick. The other half hit the floor.

"Oh god... My throat..." May softly touched her throat. She glared at Ash, saying, "You monster... You won't get away with this!"

"That's impossible, my dear. As long as I got my dart gun, no one will stop me. Why don't you be a good girl and lick the cum off my dick, will ya?"

"..." May didn't say anything. She licked the sperm off Ash's penis.

"Good. Now swallow it like a good girl," Ash ordered, and May swallowed the fluids down her throat. "Now lick it off the floor."

May wiped the cum with her tongue and swallowed it. She glared at Ash again. "I hate you, Ash."

"Oh, May. Such strong words you're saying to me, but I don't feel bad about it either. Lay down and spread your legs, so I can taste your pussy."

May laid on the floor and spread her legs. Ash got on his belly and licked May's vagina. May moaned. She gasped briefly, feeling Ash's fingers thrusting her asshole. Ash moved his tongue deeply in May's cunt and continued licking it. "Please stop..." May begged again, but she knew it wouldn't work, so she had no other choice but to let Ash do his thing to her. Speaking of Ash, she looked at him with that nasty leer of his.

Reaching to May's left breast, he pinched the nipple, and May yelped. "Ah... It hurts... It hurts..." May cried as Ash pinched the nipple harder. To May, it felt like Ash would tear it apart.

His aggressive toying with May's cunt and asshole ended and he moved to the same nipple he pinched. He sucked it. He pinched the other nipple and May uttered such a cry. Again, May couldn't do anything to stop Ash because he was too powerful, keeping her captive like this. Also, she has zero fighting skills, which lowers her chance to stop Ash from raping her.

Ash stopped playing with May's nipples and said, "Okay, bitch. It's time to rim my asshole," Ash turned around and May got up. She rimmed Ash's asshole and Ash moaned a little. "That's it, May. Keep rimming. Work that tongue. Squeeze my balls while you keep going."

She did what Ash told her to do. Ash moaned a bit louder and told May to squeeze them harder. She did. May thought about ripping his testicles, but couldn't. He would probably kill her if she attempted to do it.

"That's enough, May," Ash ordered and May got off his asshole and testicles. "Turn around and bend down for me, so I can fuck you hard."

May turned to the opposite direction and bend down. She yelped again, feeling Ash's dick sliding in her pussy. He fucked her and May moaned again. He placed his hand on the left side of May's waist and slapped her ass with the other. "Want me to go fast for you?" Ash asked and May didn't reply. "I guess that's a yes," Ash fucked May faster. Squeezing her hands, May moaned louder. She thought about screaming and that's what she did, trying to fool Ash so another person outside his house can hear her.

"Hmm... I know what you're up to," Ash ended his fucking and May cursed under her breath. Ash went towards one of his boxes and pulled a ball gag out. He put in May's mouth, preventing her from screaming. May looked at the ground, feeling extremely disappointed that her planned failed. She yelped under the gag ball as Ash resumed fucking her. This time, he fucked her asshole.

"God, it feels so tight," Ash commented. He tightened May's ass with both his hands. Ash went faster again, making May's decent sized breasts jiggle. "I can do this to do all day because it feels so good," Ash continued to pound the shit out of her asshole. Minutes later, Ash got off May's bleeding asshole as he felt tired. "I think I'm done here," Ash took the ball gag off May's mouth and touched her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, May," Ash kissed May's lips with his own and french kissed her tongue. A minute later, he stopped, saying, "If you scream again, I'll kill you," Ash warned.

Ash kissed May's forehead and he walked away from her, heading out of the basement. May planted her face on the floor as she cried again. Her life was now ruined.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A day later, Ash went in the basement and saw May sleeping. He went towards her and woke her up, using his foot to do so. May woke up and saw Ash shaking her breast. "Did you slept good, my beauty?"

"No... Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yes, but if you try to escape, there will be consequences, got it?"

"Got it," May replied lowly.

Ash unlocked the lock from May's leg and said, "Follow me," Ash, along with May, walked out of the basement and continued on. Moments later, the two reached the bathroom door and Ash opened it. "There. Hurry and do your business, so we can have fun in the basement."

May in the bathroom and Ash closed the door. A few minutes later, May came out of it and Ash stopped tapping his foot, had he been waiting patiently. "Okay. Let's do this," Ash headed back to the basement and May followed him again. Once there, Ash put the lock back on May's foot. He then removed his clothes and he pushed May flat on the floor. He creeped up top of May, locking his lips with hers. Moving his tongue in May's mouth, he french kissed her, then he pinched one of May's nipples. May yelped.

The look from May's eyes shows that she was incapable to stop Ash, the fear rise upon her. Breaking the french kiss, Ash moved down to May's breasts and sucked the other nipple. Moaning and blushing, May wrapped her legs around Ash, tightened him a little and that had no effect on him whatsoever.

"God, I hate you..." May spited, and Ash didn't care.

Leering at May, he traveled his other hand to May's pussy and caressed it. He then thrust it with her fingers, making May increase her moaning a bit louder. He stopped pinching May's nipple and moved his hand down to May's asshole. He nuzzled it a little, then he thrust it.

Ash switched nipples, sucking the one he pinched. Moments later, he gritted it, and May suffered more pain. A few minutes passed, and Ash stopped torturing May's private areas. He wasn't done yet, however, saying, "Bend down for me."

Doing as told, the poor victim bend down. She then gasped, feeling Ash's tongue punishing her asshole, his tongue swirling all over it. She moaned again. Ash squeezed May's ass as he continued on. Another few minutes passed as Ash finally stopped licking May's asshole and said, "Delicious. Now turn around and lay down."

May did what he told her to do. He took his pants and underwear off and sat on May's stomach, putting his erection between her breasts. He titty fucked her. "You're lucky I'm not harming you again, beautiful," Ash commented. He fucked the decent sized knockers faster. He kept his movement like that until the fluids shot out of his dick, hitting May's face.

"I wanna see you taste my sperm again, so do it," Ash ordered, and May wiped the sperm off her face. She tasted it and Ash smirked it. "Delicious, huh?" Ash got off his victim and put his underwear and pants back on. Pulling his dart gun out of his pocket, he said, "I'll be back, my sexy captive. Sleep tight," He shot her on the head, knocking her unconscious.

Ash searched for another girl to join May in his basement. He stopped and gasped, seeing a beautiful orange-haired chick, Misty, heading to the Nugget Bridge. Licking his lips, he followed her as he stared at her ass. Seeing no one besides Misty and himself, Ash shot her and Misty felt unconscious. "Now it's time to fool people again," Ash lifted Misty's knocked out body and headed south.

Misty woke up and saw May sleeping on the floor with a lock on her leg. "What the..." Misty looked confused, not knowing where she ended up at. Noticing a lock was on her foot and couldn't move, she looked scared. She then saw herself naked and said, "My clothes... Where are they?" She looked at May again. Misty shook her body, and May wake up.

"Ugh..." May groaned, her vision blurred a bit and saw Misty looking at her.

"Where am I? What's going on here?" Misty asked.

May's vision turned normal and said, "A guy named Ash imprisoned me in his basement and now, it looks like he brought company. He raped me and he'll probably rape you, too."

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Misty screamed, and May covered her mouth.

"Don't scream. Otherwise, he'll kill you," May let go of Misty's mouth. "I tried to make people from outside hear my screams when Ash fucked me, but he silenced me with a gag ball. Then, he warned and said if I scream again, he'll kill me."

Misty tilted her head down. "I see," the orange-haired girl tilted her head to looking at May, saying, "Now my dreams of becoming a professional swimmer is tarnished, and I wanted to swim all around the globe... Such a shame..."

"You're not the only one pursuing a dream. I wanted to become a traveler to roam all over the world, but that asshole, Ash, killed it."

"It looks we have a similar thing, huh? I'm Misty."

"And I'm May," both shook each other's hands and stopped.

"Does this Ash person let you use his bathroom?"

"Yes, but if you attempted to escape, he'll make you pay. I haven't done it yet, since I'm feeling overpowered. He's too powerful."

"I see. Does he give you food?"

"Not yet, but he probably will if I tell him I'm hungry."

"You girls sounds cute together, you know that?" Ash entered his basement, and Misty glared at him, shaping her hand like a fist.

"You bastard! You're gonna regret this!" Misty yelled.

"I won't, my pretty. Oh, and I must say that Misty is a cute name, just like the name May. But anyway, let's get started, shall we? Lay down."

"...Asshole," Misty laid down. Joining Misty, Ash licked her pussy. He bit it, too, and Misty moaned. "You dirty fuck," Misty cursed, dripping a few tears out of her eyes. May just stood there, watching Misty getting raped.

"Now I'm done," Ash went closer to Misty's face and gave her a kiss. Thrusting Misty's pussy, he french kissed her. Misty bit his tongue, causing him to stop. Ash broke the kiss and retaliated with a hard slap. "Bad, Misty, bad!" Ash scowled. He resumed kissing Misty and continued fingering her pussy.

"Don't worry, Misty. You're not alone," May tried to make Misty feel a bit better, and she did.

Misty barely smiled, the tears dripping on the ground as she kept crying. Putting an end to the fingering and kissing, Ash removed his pants and underwear and spread Misty's legs Jamming his dick in her vagina, he fucked her. Reaching his hand to May's breast, he pinched the nipple without the use of his fingernails. May joined Misty and Ash, moaning.

"You like this shit don't you, bitch?" Ash asked, and Misty didn't bother replying. Also, she didn't look at him at all, but only at May. Ash noticed it and smiled.

"You girls wanna make out or something? I won't mind it."

The two didn't reply, and it annoyed Ash. He didn't say anything else as he continued to torture his victims. As time passed, he realized he was going to cum, so he stopped fucking Misty and shot his semen on Misty's lips. "Taste it," Ash demanded. Misty tasted it and swallowed it all down her throat. "Good girl," Ash patted Misty's head.

"I hope the police and my family search for me and kill your pathetic ass," Misty pouted.

"If they do, they won't stop me," Ash dug his left pocket to pull out his dart gun, showing it to Misty. "You see, this baby here will instantly knock you out and it fires at a fast rate, even if I use it in a far distance. Also, I owned another one."

Misty sighed. "Great..."

"I should go and watch T.V. Enjoy your new home with your immate," Ash put his pants and underwear back on, grabbed his dart gun, and headed out.

"I'm hungry," May protested.

"Same," Misty said.

"Okay, okay. I'll give you sexy chicks something to eat and you better like it," Ash walked out of the basement, leaving Misty and May behind.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm back, my sexy slaves," Ash sang, heading towards May and Misty as he carried a plate of food. He put both plates on the floor, then patted the girls' heads. "Enjoy."

Misty slowly grabbed the bar of meat on the plate, then ate it. May, however, looked at her food, fearing that Ash poisoned her food. "What's wrong, May?" Ash asked.

"I changed my mind. I don't wanna eat this," May replied, her voice was cracking.

"Why not?"

"You probably poisoned my food, that's why," May replied, and Misty stopped eating her food.

"Really?! After wasting forty-five minutes of cooking, you're assuming that I poisoned it?! How dare you!" Ash scowled, and May felt extremely frightened. "Eat it now!"

May didn't grab the meat off her plate and it annoyed Ash. He bitch slapped May, then he did it again. "I SAID EAT IT, BITCH!" Ash roared. Doing as told, May ate the bar of meat as tears dripped out of her eyes. Ash turned his attention to Misty, saying, "Aren't you gonna continue eating?"

Misty continued eating and May grabbed the second bar off her plate, eating it. Misty finished the piece of meat she just ate and started eating the second one. May finished eating, then seconds later, Misty finished hers. Ash grabbed the plates and walked out of the basement.

After Ash closed the basement door, May planted her face on the floor, sobbing. Misty touched her back and said, "It's not your fault, May."

"Oh, god... It's not fair... IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!" May slammed the floor with her fists and continued crying. Misty leaned on May's back, crying.

Ash came back to the dungeon, smiling. "Now there's something I want to see," Ash said, distracting Misty and May. Coming towards them, he opened a box nearby and took two ball gags. He put one in May's mouth, then put the other in Misty's. He pulled more items out of the box and it was two ropes. He tied May's arms with them and did Misty's moments later. "I'll be back," Ash rushed out of the basement, leaving the girls gagged and tied.

A few hours later...

"Let's get this started," Ash arrived at the basement, holding a backpack on his back. Misty and May didn't know what was inside his backpack. Ash took it off his back, then unzipped it. He pulled a rope and a paddle out and the girls gasped through the gag balls. He put the items down, then he untied May. He untied Misty too and said, "Time to have fun. Now bend down, both of you."

The girls bend down for Ash and Ash grabbed the whip off the floor. Moving back, he whipping May's nice ass, making her scream. He then did Misty, also making her scream. He did it again and again, whipping one person at a time. Again, May cried, the tears dripped down to her chin and it hit the floor. She looked at Misty, who was also crying.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Ash dropped the whip, then grabbed the paddle. "Let's play pretend, shall we? I'm the principal and you two are the naughty girls that caused so much trouble, which means I'm gonna spank ya. Get ready."

Misty felt a hard spank, screaming again. May did too as Ash spanked her as well. "Prepare for a hard spanking, Misty!" Ash yelled, and he slapped Misty's ass with full force. "Now it's your turn, May!" Ash ruthlessly slapped May's ass back to back, and May felt like her life would end now.

A minute later, Ash stopped and it relieved May. He slapped Misty's ass again, then he dropped the paddle. "I'm done, girls, but not done "done"," Ash took his shoes, socks, and clothes off, then he removed the ball gags off the girls' mouth.

"God, I hate you so much..." Misty frowned, glaring that nasty grin of Ash's.

"And I love it, especially the part where you can't fight back! It's impossible! Hahahaha!" Ash exclaimed, the evilness made him unstoppable to keep Misty and May in their places for good. He grabbed Misty's head and jammed his dick in her mouth. He fucked it, gagging poor Misty. May watched in horror, remembering the part where Ash did the same to her a day ago.

Ash stopped, and Misty coughed a bit. She looked terrified. "Now it is time for round two, my dear," Ash tortured Misty again as he deep-throated her. "YES! YES! YES! SUCK THAT DICK GOOD, BITCH!"

"Misty..." May softened.

"Hmm... I'm not gonna cum in your mouth... just yet," Ash finally stopped the torture and Misty coughed in a violent way.

"Fuck..." Misty cursed.

"Oh, who am I kidding? Come here!" Ash grabbed Misty's head and forcibly slid his dick in Misty's mouth, resuming the torture as he fucked her mouth. A minute passed as Ash came and he got off her. Misty coughed for the thrid time and the sexual fluids splattered on Ash's stomach. "Clean my stomach by licking the sperm off it, will ya?"

Misty did what Ash told her to do. Ash laughed a little, saying, "That tickles, baby."

Kneeling, Ash kissed Misty, then french kissed her. He pinched one of Misty's nipple, then squeezed the other one. He broke the kissed seconds later and said, "When I lay on the floor, I want you to bounce my dick and I want May to sit on my face, so I can eat her out. Also, I want you girls to make out. Otherwise, I'll cut your pussies with a knife, got it?" Ash ordered, and the girls nodded their heads. "Good."

Ash laid down and Misty sat on his dick. May sat on Ash's face and Ash licked her pussy. Misty bounced on Ash's dick, too. The girls proceeded to make out, moaning. "That's it, girls. Do the hot kissing for daddy," Ash spoke in his mind, getting all horny over the girls' kissing.

He removed the girls off them as the kiss ended. He then said, "Make out again, and lay up top of each other."

Misty laid on the floor, then May laid up top of her, which leads them to make out again. "Oh, yeah. That's what I'm talking about. Just like the scenes in my lesbian porn collection," Ash accented deeply.

Misty and May opened their eyes, looking at each other. They've never kissed a girl before until now, and both are doing it to one another.

"Okay, that's enough," Ash ordered them to stop kissing each other and they did. "Bend down again."

The girls bend down for Ash, then Ash fucked May's vagina. He fingered Misty's asshole and both girls moaned. "God, I love my hobby,"

He briefly stopped fucking May, then he resumed, now fucking her ass. Also, he switched holes on Misty, fingering her pussy. May yelped, feeling Ash's hand slapping her sore ass.

"I'm gonna stop here and call it a day," Ash got off the girls' holes and grabbed his clothes. Turning around, the captives saw Ash putting his clothes, socks, and shoes on. "I'll let you girls talk a bit while I grab a snack, then I'll gag and tie ya."

Ash left the girls behind and the two looked at each other. "Scary, huh?"

"Definitely. Do you think he'll do something else to us, Misty?"

"God, I hope not. The way he whipped and spanked my ass hurts. It kinda reminds me when my sisters harmed me at a younger age."

"Let me guess, they did it just for fun, right?"

"Yes, and they even locked me in my room for days while our parents enjoyed their vacation in Unova. They also blocked my windows, so I won't escape."

"Wow, man. I'm terribly sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, May. At least my parents arrived home early when I nearly died. The reason they left Unova early is that someone bombed an expense hotel they stayed in and they don't want to stay in another, according to them."

"I see. What happened next?"

"I told them what my sisters did to me while they left and they grounded them, thank god. Guess how long my parents grounded them?"

"How long was it, Misty?"

"Several years, until they reached the age of eighteen, of course."

"I must say that they truly deserved it after what they did to you."

"Yeah, and during their punishment, they treated me nicely, gave me tons of presents, and swore that if anyone is trying to pick on me and other stuff related to bullying and physical violence, they'll take care of it."

"Wow, Misty. That was nice of them."

"It was, and they continued to act nice to me after being grounded. God, I hope I can hear their voices outside, so we can get the hell out of here."

"I hope we do."

"By the way, do you have a relative constantly bugging and bullying you at a younger age?"

"Well, I do have a little brother named Max. He lied to our parents all the time, saying that I did this and that and all that stuff. He stopped doing to weeks later after telling our parents his lies and he got grounded. It lasted for a week, though."

"At least he didn't harm you."

"Okay, girls. It's time to get gagged and tied," Ash interrupted their conversation, heading near them.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm here, my darlings," Ash said, waking Misty and May from their uncomfortable slumber. "Now, where should I start? Should I grit the tits and pussy, make ya gag on my cock, or fuck ya hard?" Ash asked, but the captive girls didn't respond. Being annoyed without hearing a response from the girls, Ash said, "Whatever. I'll go with the fucking."

He removed the ball gag of Misty, then May. Misty protested, "I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Me too," May said.

"Okay then," Ash said, untying the ropes off May and Misty. "May, I want you to piss inside Misty's mouth and YOU BETTER NOT MISS A DROP.

May sighed. "Great..."

Ash forcibly laid Misty on the floor, then May squatted near the innocent Misty, dripping a tear outside her eye. She took a piss on Misty's mouth. Tasting May's liquid, Misty whimpered. She couldn't take much of Ash's torture anymore.

"What's the matter, Misty? You know you like tasting your girlfriend's piss? You probably had a dirty dream about you and her making out and shit, after I forced you two to do it yesterday."

May was finally done with her pissing, and Misty glared at Ash. "Fuck you..." Misty muttered under her breath.

"Now it's time for you to do the same to May," Ash said.

"Never," Misty said, taking a leak on the floor. That angered Ash.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEYED ME!?" Ash roared. He bitch-slapped Misty, then he did it again. "Bend down!" Ash ordered, unzipping his pants to expose his wood.

Shaking up, Misty bend down, then she yelped as Ash jammed his penis inside her vagina. He fucked her, he held his hands between her waist and looked at May. "You see what your girlfriend just did, bitch?"

Banging Misty's pussy faster, he gave May a dirtier look. May closed her eyes, pretending that Ash didn't gave her that look. It was the nastiest look she ever saw from him.

He turned his attention to Misty, saying, "Prepare for your ass, whore!" Ash said, switching holes.

"Misty..." May said, and Misty looked at her. "Thank you..."

"No problem..." Misty cracked a smile, then she gasped a little, feeling Ash's fingers thrusting her pussy.

"I thought about fucking both of your holes at the same time, so here ya go!" Ash said, his thrusting on Misty's cunt sped. "Ever dreamed of a guy or girl doing this to you?"

Misty didn't reply. The brutal rape continued on and on, until Ash got off his and headed to May. "Open up, bitch!" Ash demanded, and May opened her mouth. Ash put his dick inside it and thrust May's mouth a bit. Sperm came out of his erection, the fluids slid down May's throat. Being unable to cough the semen out, May looked at Ash in horror as he gagged her.

Seconds later, he got off of her and May crouped the fluids off, some of it. "Fuck, man..." May cursed.

"Time to go to bed again," Zipping his pants, he pulled out his dart gun, then he shot them one at a time.

* * *

"Wake up," Ash kicked Misty, then he did May. The girls woke up and saw Ash holding a box. They didn't know what was inside it, but they'll find out in a second. "I got a special surprise," Ash opened the box and showed the girls a hard looking dildo. They gulped, and Ash smirked at them.

"Bend down next to each other asses within several inches," Ash said, and the girls followed his orders. He put the dildo between the girls assholes, laughing at them as their expressions changed. "Slap each other's asses and don't stop until I say so, got it?"

They nodded their head, then they simultaneously pleasured themselves with the thick dildo, crying. Ash covered their mouths with the ball gags. Pretending to take a picture of the girls, he said, "Cheese!"

He made a clicking sound as if he was using a camera, then he took his pants off. He started masturbating, enjoying his mistreatment to May and Misty. "God, I love this," Ash said, jerking his manhood a bit faster.

Ten minutes passed, and Ash told the girls to stop. They did, and Ash removed the dildo and ball gags off them. Their assholes bled and a bit of it stained on the dildo. "I'll come back here after I cook dinner, then we'll have more fun," Ash said, putting his pants back on and put the dildo back in the box. He headed out of the basement.

"That's it. We gotta get out of here now and I know how," Misty said.

"How, Misty?" May asked.

"One of us can rip Ash's balls off and he'll die for sure," Misty replied.

"I'm not sure if your plan with work, Misty."

"What do you mean, May?"

"He might kill one of us, or both, if it happens. I thought about it after he forced me to squeezed them, but I couldn't do it. I don't want us to die along with him."

"It's either ripping the shit out of his nuts or stay here for the rest of our freaking lives, because I haven't heard my family's voices yet from outside and I'm afraid that Ash killed them. He probably told one of them if they're related to me, then followed them before taking care of the whole clan. I hope I'm wrong."

"Well, I can give it a try. I hope both of us live after I do it," May said.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'm back," Ash sang, giving Misty and May that nasty leer of his. "Bend down," he ordered, and Misty and May bend down. He came towards them and he slapped Misty's ass. Kneeling down, he cupped May's nice ass, then rimmed it. Creeping one of his hands towards Misty's pussy, he fingered it. The girls moaned.

He cleaned the blood out of May's ass, enjoying the taste like a vampire. Although, he wasn't a vampire, he's a monster preying on women, then rape them in his basement. He licked enough and he turned his attention to the orange-haired victim. Continuing to punish her pussy, he looked at her face to face. "Let us share a kiss, shall we?" Ash said, and he pressed his lips on Misty's.

His tongue reaching Misty's and he started french-kissing her. His other hand caressing the left cheek. He eyed at May, who had looked at him violating Misty in horror. He broke the kiss and stopped fingered the vagina, then he headed towards Misty. "My balls feel dry, May. Suck them good," Ash said. Grabbing May's hair, he dragged her to his testicles.

"Do it," Misty whispered, hoping that May don't mess up.

May put Ash's balls in her mouth, then she sucked it. Outside the basement, the living room door rang, and Ash stomped the ground. "Oh, come on!" Ash said. He pushed May off him. He then attached the ball gag on the girls' mouth. Being annoyed by the ringing, Ash yelled, "HOLD YOUR HORSES, GODDAMNIT!"

After putting his clothes on, he grabbed his dart gun, then stormed out of the basement. He rushed to the door and opened it, while hiding the dart gun behind his back. He smiled, saying," Why, hello there. You three look awfully beautiful."

Three girls, Daisy, Lily, and Violet, Misty's sisters, stood near Ash. The man asked, "What do you chicks need?"

"We don't need anything. We want to know where are sister's hiding we haven't seen her in days," Daisy replied, and Misty, much to her surprise, heard her. She attempted to rid the ball gag off of her mouth.

"Who is she?" Ash asked.

"Her name is Misty. She has orange hair, blue shorts, red shoes, and a yellow shirt," Lily replied.

"Nope, I haven't seen this Misty you're talking about," Ash lied. "But thanks for asking anyway."

Misty finally got rid of the ball gag and screamed, "I'M DOWN IN HIS BASEMENT, GUYS!" HE HELD ME AND ANOTHER GIRL CAPTIVE!"

The siblings gasped and Ash muttered, "Goddamnit..."

"You monster! How dare you held our sister in your basement!" Violet yelled.

The three tried to attack Ash, but Ash shot them all with his dart gun. He knocked them all out. In the basement, May freed herself from the ball gag and said, "What just happened, Misty?"

"I don't know, May, but I think Ash put them to sleep with his gun since we're not hearing anything... God, I hope I'm wrong..."

The two heard grunts and it was Ash's. Seconds later, he opened the basement door and said, "More inmates have arrived," Ash said, and he threw Misty's sisters down the stairs.

"You evil son of a fucking bitch..." Misty said, shaking her head.

"Hehe," Ash chuckled. "Evil should have been my middle name."

"I bet your parents would be extremely disappointed if they find out you're doing this horrendous shit to us," Misty said.

"First of all, I have one parent, a mom. And second, she haven't found out about the things I'm doing and she never will. She's out on her vacation with her hot girlfriend from Sinnoh, a permanent one. I once saw them having sex without being seen, and fuck, it was so fucking hot as shit! Anyway, I'm gonna tie these bitches up, strip them naked, and get out of here so I can exercise for a while."

* * *

Minutes later, Daisy, Lily, and Violet woke up from their slumber. Like Misty and May, their foot tied on a lock. "Misty? Oh, Misty..." Daisy rushed closer to her sister and gave her a hug.

"Daisy..." Misty said. She and Daisy broke their hug seconds later, then Misty said, "Lily... Violet..."

"We were extremely worried about you, Misty. We've called you for days and you didn't respond. We thought we couldn't find you after a few days of searching, until we heard your voice down the basement. Then that creep knocked us out and trapped us here without any clothes. Fucking monster," Lily said.

"If not for that damn dart gun he used on us, we would have killed him, like ripping his private parts off or choking the shit out of him," Violet said.

"Imagine if he didn't... Ugh..." Misty said. "By the way, guys, this is May," Misty introduced May to her sisters. "May, these are my sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet."

"Nice to meet you all. Misty told me all about you three," May said.

"She did, huh? Did she tell you about how we mistreated her badly in the past?" Daisy asked.

"Yes," May replied.

"Yeah, me, Lily, and Violet deserved to get our asses punished for treating Misty like shit," Daisy said, and Lily and Violet nodded their heads. "So, what kinds of things did that sick freak do to you guys?" Daisy asked.

"He did everything to us and it was terrible. He even forced us to make out, since he loves lesbianism. He'll do the same to the three of you, just watch," May replied.

"He won't, because we're gonna rip his balls apart once he get down here," Lily said.

"I almost did it today when he told me to suck his nuts, then the doorbell rang and the plan failed right there. I don't blame you guys for it, though. You were all out searching for your sister," May said.

"As long as he don't make us suck his balls, we're fucked. Attempting to rip his cock off won't work either, because he'll control our heads to suck his dick. You know what I mean. Also, he'll tie your hands together, which mean you can't choke or punch him and he'll silence your mouth with a ball gag to prevent you from screaming," Misty said.

"Well, it looks like we're definitely fucked. At least we found you, Misty. God, I hope a dozen of police officers knock on the door so they can hear us screaming for help, if we're not bound by ball gags," Violet said.

"They better, because I hate being trapped like this. I really do," May said.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm baaaaaaaack," Ash entered the basement, then he rushed closer to the girls.

"Go kill yourself, ya freak," Daisy said. She spat on Ash's face and Ash gave her a nasty smirk.

"Sorry, baby, but I won't. Spread your legs, so I can tear your cunt apart," Ash said, and Daisy spread her legs. Moving down to her pussy, he licked it and Daisy moaned.

"Fuck you," Daisy cursed.

Seeing Ash's dart gun in his pocket, Lily leaned towards Violet and whispered at her. Violet nodded her head, then she looked at Misty and May, while pointed at the dart gun. Violet pulled the dart gun and tried to shoot Ash, but Ash turned around and slapped Violet, knocking the gun off of her hand. Daisy jumped on Ash's back and wrapped her arms around his throat. Ash moved backwards towards a wall and damaged Daisy's back and head. He did it again and Daisy dropped on the floor.

Lily grabbed the gun, then she shot him. She missed, however, as Ash dodged them in an impressive fashion. Dodging more shots, Ash rushed to Lily and kicked the gun off of her hand. Then, he bitch slapped her. Violet retaliated with a squeeze on Ash's balls. Ash cracked her head with his fist, stopping her from punishing his testicles.

Daisy attacked one of Ash's legs, sending him down. Then, she choked him. Ash backflipped his body to the back of Daisy, much to the girls' surprise. He put his hands around Daisy's waist, then he flipped her body to the wall. Ash came to Lily and kicked her head as she was trying to grab the dart gun.

"Nice try, bitches," Ash said. He grabbed the dart gun, then he went inside the box with ropes in it.

* * *

"There. Problem solved," Ash said. The Curelean sisters and May are all tied up where they can't attack Ash. "I gotta give you guys a lot of credit. You almost had my ass," Ash said.

"I wish we did, you fucking psycho," Daisy said.

Ash raised her legs and went down. He resumed licking her vagina. He moved his hand to Daisy's ass and nuzzled it. Opening her legs, he saw Daisy glaring at him. He stopped and said, "I never told you this, but you look extremely hot when you're mad."

"You're the biggest asshole I've ever met. I hope you fucking die," Daisy said.

"Insulting me won't help, you know," Ash said, and he jammed his fingers inside Daisy's pussy. Thrusting both holes, Ash laughed like a maniac and Daisy couldn't do anything but moan. She didn't cry either. Lily and Violet couldn't do anything but look at their sister getting raped by the evil Ash. Misty and May cried and Ash loved the sound of that.

Ash stopped violating the blonde and said, "I'm done with you, my pretty," He turned around to face Lily and Violet. "Which one of you lovely ladies would like to taste my sperm?" he asked. Neither replied. "I guess I'll randomly choose."

He pulled his pants and underwear down, then he grabbed Violet's hair. He put his dick in her mouth and controlled her head, going back and forth over his dick. "Let me see if you can take it like a bitch!" Ash didn't stop. Violet dripped a tear out of her eye. It felt like her life would end because of Ash's thrusting her throat. "Aww. You're crying," Ash changed his voice, taunting Violet.

"STOP IT!" Misty yelled.

"NEVER!" Ash yelled back.

For the sake of her sister's life, Lily got up and tackled Ash, freeing Violet from suffering more humiliation. Speaking of Violet, she coughed violently. "HOW DARE YOU!" Ash grabbed Lily's throat, then slapped her. He shoved her down and said, "I'm gonna teach you a lesson and you're not gonna like it!"

Ash put his clothes back on and went upstairs. Daisy asked, "Are you okay, Violet?"

"No..." Violet replied. She sobbed. "I'm scared, guys... I wanna get out of here and go home..."

"This is a total nightmare, I tell you. It's ten times worse than the shit we saw at the movies," Lily said.

"Sadly, this isn't a nightmare. I wish it was," Misty said.

"Time for your punishment," Ash came back with a candle and a lighter.

"Oh no..." Lily said, shaking your head.

"It's your own fault for interfering, bitch. You gotta pay the price. Lay down," Ash said, and Lily laid down. Ash lit the candle and waited for it to melt a little. He poured the hot wax on Lily's breasts and she gasped. Next, he took care of her face, then her stomach.

"It hurts..." Lily said.

He traveled down to her cunt and handled that, too. She screamed, feeling the pain from her private part. "That's right, bitch. Scream. Do it for daddy," Ash said.

"Someone better hear this from outside..." May said softly. Sadly, no one was walking near Ash's house.

Ash stopped. He blew the candle out. The wax on Lily hardened enough, so he peeled them off of her and she cried in pain. "I want my family..." she said.

"Saying stuff like that won't help since you and your sisters imprisoned here along with May," Ash said. He peeled the last wax off and it was on her cunt. "I know how to make you feel better," Ash said. He dragged her near May. "Go ahead and make out with May, and don't stop until I say so," Ash ordered.

May and Lily began to make out and Ash rubbed his hands together. He looked at Misty, who was nearby the kissing girls. Her expression was different. "What's wrong, baby? Jealous that your sister's kissing your girlfriend?" Ash asked.

"I hate you..." Misty replied.

"Wait a minute," Ash turned the other way and saw Violet grabbing his lighter. "Give me that, ya slick bitch," Ash snatched the lighter away from Violet and faced the ground, sighing.

"It's okay, Violet. At least you tried," Daisy said.

Ash focused on the lesbian kiss between May and Lily. He whipped his cock out and began jacking off. "Don't stop until I come on you two," Ash said.

A minute later, he came all over May and Lily and he thought about adding a girl in his basement during his masturbation. "Be right back," Ash tucked his dick in his pants and walked out of the basement, but he walked back in. "Shit, I forgot to cover the five of you with ball gags."

* * *

In Sinnoh, a blue-haired girl named Dawn was skipping around, humming. Ash saw her, too. "Perfect," Ash said. With no one around, he knocked her out with his weapon. "Time to join the other girls in my basement, sweetie," Ash said, picking up Dawn's unconscious body. He walked away with it.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ugh..." Dawn woke up after Ash knocked her out. "What the fuck?" Dawn said, seeing the Curelean sisters and May all tied up. Then, she looked at herself tied up to a wall and herself naked and said, "WHAT THE FUCK!? Where the fuck am I!? Get me out of here!"

"Be quiet, will ya? If you keep screaming, he'll kill you," Misty warned.

"You mean the fucker that brought me here and got me all tied up and stripped me naked?" Dawn asked, and the girls nodded their heads. She sighed. "Great... And let me guess, he's gonna rape me, right?"

"Right," May replied.

Dawn shook her head. "Goddamnit..."

"You're awake, my dear," Ash walked in the basement and headed towards Dawn with that nasty leer of his.

"You fuck face! Get me out of here!" Dawn said, struggling.

"I won't beautiful. I can keep you like this as long as I can," Ash said. He rubbed Dawn's cheek. His other hand caressed Dawn's pussy. She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, sweetie?" Ash asked.

"I said, I hope you drop dead!" Dawn replied.

"Yeah, I've heard that before. It's not gonna happen, that's for sure. What is your name, by the way?"

"It's "you're a fucking piece of shit that deserves to die!"," Dawn replied.

"No, seriously. What is your name?"

"It's Dawn. Happy now?"

"Yes. Dawn. Such a beautiful name. It's a better name than your inmates' names."

"Care to share yours, asshole?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, and it's Ash."

"The fuck kind of name is that? Anyway, I gotta go to your bathroom to take a leak."

"You can do it here, in Daisy's mouth," Ash said.

"What!? I don't want her to pee in my mouth, you sick fuck!" Daisy protested.

"Yeah, man! That's just... ugh!" Dawn said.

"You two do as I say or else!"

Dawn scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Let's get it over with."

Ash unlocked the lock off Daisy's foot. He dragged her under Dawn and he opened her mouth. Glaring at Dawn, he said, "Do it."

Dawn took a pissed in Daisy's mouth. May, Misty, Lily, and Violet look disgusted. Daisy didn't like what she was tasting. She looked in horror. A tear dripped out of her eye, too.

"That's right, Daisy. Enjoy tasting Dawn's silver waterfall," Ash said, giving Daisy an evil look on his face. His hand rubbing her cunt and the other one pinching her left nipple. Ash loved this. He always dreamed about girls peeing in each others' mouths, hence why he forced Misty and May to do it on one another a few days ago. Dawn finished leaking and Ash stopped violating Daisy's private parts.

"Fuck..." Daisy cursed, being humiliated. "I need some water..."

"Water it is," Ash said. He put Daisy back in her spot and locked her leg, then he walked out of the basement.

"I'm terribly sorry, Daisy. I had to do it," Dawn apologized.

"It's okay, Dawn," Daisy said.

Moments later, Ash came back with two glasses of liquid. One looked exactly like water while the other one looked suspicious. "Gulp it, Daisy," Ash said, pouring the water inside Daisy's mouth. She popped her eyes, then she spat the liquid out of her mouth.

"You freak! This shit tastes like piss!" Daisy said.

"It is," Ash said, then he laughed. It creeped the girls out, especially May. He stopped, then he threw the glass of piss at Daisy. He fed her the glass of water, much to her relief. "Now it's time to cook dinner for you all. But first..." He came closer to Dawn. He kissed her hard on the lips and he gave a french kiss. He slowly traveled his hand to her cunt, then he jammed the fingers in it and started thrusting it. Dawn moaned in pain. She cried, too.

A few minutes passed, and he let go of her. "Be right back, my slaves," Ash said. He went out of the basement. Someone from outside knocked on the door and Ash growled.

"This is the police! Open up!" an Officer Jenny said.

"HELP!" the girls screamed in unison.

"Shit!" Ash said. He took six ball gags out of the big box and silenced the girls one at a time. Officer Jenny kicked the door. "Gotta hurry!" Ash said.

"THIS CREEP IS KEEPING US CAPTIVE HERE!" Lily yelled. Ash covered her mouth with the ball gag as she was the last person to take care of. He rushed out of the basement. After a few attempts of kicking the door, she opened it and Ash smiled at her.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?"

"I came here to ask you a question, but then I've heard a couple of girls screaming for help," Officer Jenny replied.

"That was the T.V. Sorry about that," Ash said, looking a bit nervous. He didn't have his dart gun with him. Also, he was shaking up a little.

Officer Jenny raised her eyebrow, asking, "Is something wrong?"

"No, officer. Nothing's wrong," Ash replied.

"Okay then. Here's a question I wanted you to ask. Have you seen four girls?" Officer Jenny asked, then she told Ash their names, the way they look, and the clothes they wear.

Ash replied, "Sorry, officer. I haven't seen them."

"I see. Well, take care," Officer Jenny said. She and Ash heard a sudden noise coming from the basement. It was Lily that made the noise as she was able to break the glasses Ash left, using her feet. "What was that?" she asked.

"Something that I accidentally laid up top of my shelf, I think. I wanted to complete my decoration, but things keep falling off it," Ash lied, then he and Jenny heard more noises. It was the girls, sans Dawn, jumping up and down.

"Who's making that noise? Is it Pokemon?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Probably. I'll take care of them," Ash replied.

"Mind if I help?"

"No thanks."

"Maybe I should. Sounds like a swarm of Pokemon are taking over," Officer Jenny said, and she headed to the basement.

"Fuck!" Ash cursed. He went inside his room.

Officer Jenny gasped, seeing the girls being held. "What the shit?"

The girl spoke under the ball gags, trying to warn Jenny that Ash was behind her. "Don't worry, girls. I'll get you out of here," Officer Jenny said.

Ash shot her, knocking her unconscious. "Close again, I see. Too bad the bitch didn't turn around to make your change of escaping easier. You can blame her for that," Ash said. He began stripping the officer's clothes off of her.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jenny woke up. She couldn't move her legs or arms since Ash took care of them with ropes. Speaking of which, he kneeled closer to his new captive, leering at her.

"You're awake, my dear. Now I can get started," Ash said.

"You're in big trouble, you know," Jenny said. "Do you know what happens to people that committed crimes like this?"

"Yes, but I won't get caught and there's nothing you or any of these bitches can do about it!" Ash replied, then he caressed Jenny's hair. "So cute. I bet the ones you recently arrested ask you to punish them badly by squeezing their balls, because they've been very naughty."

His hand moved down to her big breasts. He pinched the nipple. His other hand traveled to her pussy. He thrust her vagina and she started moaning.

"That's right, sweetie. Moan for me," Ash said. He came closer to the nipple. Locking his mouth on it, he sucked it. He handled her private part pretty well, sucking, pinching, and thrusting them at the same time. He looked at her. She couldn't do anything but glare at him and he loved it. Her tightening from the ropes felt painful, too. She suffered much pain throughout her career as a police officer and now, it gets worse since Ash held her captive like this, if no one comes here to rescue her and the girls.

Ash finally let go. She don't know what he'll do next. "Time to get a spanking," Ash said. He put her in a good position where he could spank her. He grabbed a paddle and a ball gag. He put the ball gag in her mouth, then he moved where he can get started. He took a slap on her nice ass. He did it again and again, which leads him to punish her ass simultaneously.

She cried, her hands squeezing the ground and her tits are jiggling. Misty and May cried too because they suffered the same humiliation a few days ago. Ash laughing, feeling unstoppable for disciplining an authority figure. He once got in trouble with the law for digging his hand inside in a policewoman's uniform and spent a week in jail for it. Now he can torture one as long as he possibly can.

The torturing ended, much to the officer's relief. He threw the paddle in a random spot, then he sat Jenny on her sore butt. He turned his attention to the other girls and said, "Hmm... who should I cuddle next?"

He pointed at the girls one at a time. Seconds later, he stopped at May and smiled. "You."

May popped her eyes. Ash came towards her. He slapped her. He removed everything off him, showing the girls his naked body. He lifted May, then he laid down. He laid her on his body while plugging his dick inside her cunt. He fucked her. May muffled her moaning through the ball gag.

"God, this feels great," Ash said, continuing to pound May's pussy. After thrusting her cunt a lot, they came and Ash sighed happily. "That's what I'm talking about."

He got off of her, then he put his stuff back on. "That's enough for now. I'll try more later," Ash said. He headed upstairs.

At night, Ash hung around near the hospital. A nurse came out of it. Her name was Nurse Joy. "So hot. I'll take her," Ash whispered. He looked around to make sure no one else wasn't seeing them. He turned his attention to Joy. "Embrace this, my beauty," Ash said. He fired a shot at her and it knocked her out.

* * *

"Miss me, guys?" Ash asked, carrying the naked Joy to a spot. He laid her there, then he tied her up. "Better wake her up. I don't feel like waiting," Ash said. The evil man shook her. She woke up.

"Where am I?" Joy asked. She gasped after seeing the girls being held up, then she saw herself being naked and tied up. "HELP ME!" she screamed. Ash covered her mouth.

"Screaming won't help," Ash said, giving her an evil smirk. She was being nervous. She suddenly realized that Jenny was one of the captive girls. The two are best friends and they call each other everyday. Earlier, she called Jenny a few times, but Jenny didn't answer. Now she know why because Jenny always answer her calls, even on duty.

"Why are you staring at Jenny? You wanna kiss her or something?" Ash asked.

"No, you sick freak. We know each other. She's my best friend," Joy replied.

"Ah, I see," Ash said, grinning. Joy didn't like the look on his face and so did Jenny. He freed her. "Don't think about escaping or trying to hurt me. Otherwise, you're fucked," Ash warned. He pulled out his dart gun. He went over to Jenny and freed her too. "I want you two to dance and you better not stop until I say so, got it?" Ash ordered.

They touched each others hands and started dancing. "Great. Great. Now dance slowly," Ash said. Doing as told, the girls dancing slowly. "Very nice. Now press each other bodies and look at each other lovely," Ash said, and the girls did it. "So beautiful..." Ash said. He dripped a tear out of his eye. Throughout his life as a child and as an adult, he rarely cried. But something like this was worth crying for.

"And they live happily ever after. The end. Okay, guys. You can stop now," Ash said. They got off of each other and glared at Ash. "Oh, stop it. You two know you want each other. I can tell," Ash teased. "Make out. Grope each other's ass, too," Ash ordered again.

The two did what Ash told them to do. He came towards May and Misty and he took the ball gag off of them. "Tell me what ya think about their hot lesbian kiss."

"You suck," May said.

"May. Poor delusional May, talking shit to me," Ash said. Much to May's surprise, he didn't attack her.

"Delusional! Ha! That's funny coming from you, the same asshole that kept us here for days, raped us, and made us do things we do not like!" Misty countered Ash for May. Lily, Daisy, Violet, Dawn, and May nodded their heads.

"Say what you want, bitch, but your words won't stop me," Ash said. Ten minutes passed, and Ash said, "That's enough, guys. They stopped kissing and touching one another. "Prepare to get raped all night, ladies."

* * *

The next day, Ash was heading home. Several blocks away, he saw two girls, Leaf and Cynthia coming out of a house. "Why haven't I seen them before? They look awfully hot. I better put them sleep quick since no one else is outside. And since I'm planning to capture them, I should have at least ten girls, which is enough," Ash said.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Leaf woke up and so did Cynthia. "Where the fuck am I?" Leaf asked, seeing Dawn, May, Misty, Joy, Jenny, Daisy, Lily, and Violet tied up naked. Then, she saw Cynthia near her. They couldn't move. Also, they're naked.

"Where are we. How did we wind up here?" Cynthia asked.

"A psychopathic, perverted maniac named Ash did this to you guys and he's gonna rape ya once he get down here," Daisy replied.

"He's gonna do all sort of things like he did to us, and it's scary," Violet said.

"He'll prevent you from escaping, too, no matter how hard you try," Lily said.

"Damn... I'm not sure if I can handle this... I mean, I've never been in a hostage situation like this before and... Ugh... Why do stuff like this happen all the time? Why?" Leaf said.

"The world we live in filled with rapists, thieves, murderers, con artists, and the like. Sometimes, you can stop them and sometimes you can't, unless you keep trying until the problem's solved. People randomly become victims every five seconds and all of us are one. That's how it goes and this is coming from a police officer," Jenny said.

"Jenny's right. The world is so predictable it's not even funny. You hear it on the radio and watch it on the news where people are being victims everyday," Joy said.

"Too bad me and Cynthia are one. I suggest we all pray until it ends," Leaf said.

"I hope it ends now because I'm scared," Cynthia said.

"It won't," Ash came in the basement and went towards his new girls, Cynthia and Leaf. He caressed Cynthia's hair. "What a beautiful blonde you are," Ash said, then he turned his attention to Leaf. "And you look exactly like Dawn," Ash said, and he pointed at Dawn. "But you're way hotter," he continued, rubbing Leaf's cheek. She growled a little.

He stopped, then he raised Leaf to see her cunt. He licked his lips. He went closer to it to eat it out and Leaf moaned. He bit it. "Ah!" Leaf gasped.

"You're not alone, Leaf. We are all with you," Cynthia said.

"Thanks," Leaf said. She dripped a tear out of her eye. She looked at Ash and he leered at her. "Ah!" Leaf gasped again after Ash jammed his fingers inside her ass. He thrust it. "God, it hurts," Leaf said, feeling the pain from her ass. Ash didn't care. Now he licked her cunt hard.

Leaf never had a sexual encounter with anyone before and was her first. It wasn't cuddly like, too. Ash finally stopped abusing Leaf's private parts and he glanced at Cynthia.

"Now it's your turn," Ash said. He whipped his dick out, then he grabbed Cynthia's long hair. "Open your mouth, bitch," Ash demanded, and Cynthia did it. He put his dick in her mouth and fucked it. Like Leaf, this was her first time having sex.

She cried. She couldn't handle Ash's penis like this. He stopped and she coughed.

"I'm not done yet!" Ash said, and he resumed torturing poor Cynthia. A minute later, he came. "Don't cough it out, bitch!" Ash said. He dragged Cynthia over to Leaf. "Share my cum and make out or else!" Ash said. Cynthia opened her mouth and so did Leaf. The older girl poured a bit of Ash's semen in Leaf's mouth. They shared it while making out.

"Good," Ash said. He did the same to Jenny and Joy yesterday after he forced them to dance and kiss each other. "You two look cute together, by the way. Don't stop kissing until I say so," he ordered. Jenny and Joy shook their heads.

"Monster..." Dawn whispered.

"I heard that, Dawn," Ash said. A bit of time passed and Ash told them to stop. She went over to Dawn and she gulped. "So, you thought of more words you wanna describe me?" Ash asked.

"..." Dawn didn't reply.

"That's what I thought," Ash said. He pinched one of Dawn's nipples and sucked the other. He fingered her cunt, too. He stopped seconds later, much to Dawn's relief. He pulled a dildo out of a box, then he put it between Lily and Violet to pleasure their pussies. Now he told Misty and Daisy to make out and they did. He grabbed May's throat, saying, "How about we play a little game? It's called "endurance". If you can hang on while I choke you for thirty seconds, I won't do it again."

He began choking May. His hands gripped it a lot harder. It looked like May's life was about to end. Someone knocked one the door and Ash let go.

"What now!?" Ash yelled and the girls screamed for help. "Gotta do this bullshit again!" He pulled a load of ball gags out of a box and silenced the girls with them. After shutting Dawn up, he rushed out of his basement and headed to the living room door. He opened it, then he gasped.

"Guys? What are you doing here? What happened on your vacation?" Ash asked. The ones standing near him are Delia and Jane. Delia was his mother and Jane (Hunter J) was his future mother-in-law.

"Someone died in the hotel. We were afraid that one of us or both will become next. That's why we left and decided to return home," Delia replied.

"I see," Ash said.

"And what was that screaming we just heard?" Jane asked.

"Oh, that? It was the television. I had it loud. Sorry about that," Ash replied.

"It's okay, Ash. Mind if we come in?"

"Sorry, Jane, but I'm busy," Ash replied.

"Busy on what, Ash? Delia asked.

"You know, stuff," Ash replied.

Delia scoffed. "Oh, let us in." She pushed Ash and she and Jane went inside. They heard noises coming from the basement. "What was that, Ash?" Delia asked.

"Pokemon. That is all. It happened since last week. You guys relax in the living room while I take care of them," Ash replied. He pulled his dart gun out.

"When did you get a dart gun, Ash?" Jane asked.

"Last week. I had to use it to take care of the Pokemon," Ash replied. He went straight to the basement and Delia narrowed her eyes, getting a bit suspicious. "Next time, I'll knock all of ya out if you ever do that again," Ash said softly.

"ASH!" Delia yelled while Jane gasped, seeing a load of girls being imprisoned in the basement.

"Fuck!" Ash cursed. He turned around and tried to shoot Delia and Jane, but Delia grabbed his arm and twisted it. He screamed. The pain grew on his arm, so he dropped the gun and attempted to attack Delia with his other hand, but Jane grabbed it.

"What the fuck is going on, Ash!? Tell us!" Delia asked, and Ash didn't say anything.

Jane squeezed his balls hard and he screamed again. "Tell us, damnit!" Jane yelled.

"Okay, okay! I decided to build a harem like this and I thought it would be fun. I raped them and it felt good," Ash replied.

"You call that fun!? It's not! It's evil for christ sake!" Delia said. She and Jane assaulted Ash. After throwing a few punches, they threw him down the stairs.

"We'll get you girls out of here," Jane said. The older women freed the girls. May cried, and she hugged Misty. The orange-haired girl cried, too. Ash slowly crawled upstairs to get his dart gun. Dawn noticed it. She went towards Ash and kicked his head. Then, she turned him around.

"Let's beat this shit out of this disgusting motherfucker," Dawn suggested.

Lily kicked his nuts, then Violet slapped him hard. Daisy threw a ball gag on his head. Joy and Jenny punched his back and Leaf and Cynthia stomped him. Jane and Delia raised him and Misty and May went closer to him. Misty roundhouse kicked his throat. That leaves May being the only victim not to retaliate.

"Hit him, May," Misty said.

"Yeah, May. Hit me. Give me your best shot," Ash said, glaring at May. She got intimidated at first, then she squeezed her fists. She got angry. His tormenting on her flowed through her mind. She struck his forehead, knocking him out. She did it again and again.

Misty grabbed May and May cried again. "That's enough, May. It's over. It's finally over. We can now return to our normal lives," Misty said, holding May. Delia and Jane carried Ash's unconscious body upstairs. Daisy, Lily, and Violet followed them.

"I can't wait to go home," Dawn said.

"Same," Cynthia and Leaf said in unison as the three went upstairs. Jenny and Joy did too, leaving May and Misty behind.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A day later, May was out for a walk. Yesterday, May, along with nine other girls, finally escaped out of the Ash's basement with the help of Delia and Jane. Speaking of Ash, he got arrested in Kanto's police department and will face a possible life sentence.

"Hi, May!" Misty went towards May while waving at her.

"Hi, Misty. How's it been?" May asked.

"Good. You?"

"Same," May replied, smiling. "So, what brings you here?"

"I'm here because I want to hang out with you. We can go anywhere, just the two of us," Misty replied, and May touched her shoulder.

"Let's go to my house first," May suggested. She headed towards her house and Misty followed her.

"Stop, bitches!" someone said, and Misty and May did. The voice sounded familiar and the girls knew who it was. It was Ash, and he rushed to them. "You two thought it was over, huh?" Ash asked, smirking.

"Ash... we thought..." May said, she and Misty looked shocked.

"Thought what? Getting locked up in jail, so I won't escape? It wasn't easy. I didn't kill anyone because I wanted to save it for you two," Ash said.

"HELP!" May and Misty screamed. Ash covered their mouths.

"Shut it or I'll do it now!" Ash warned. "Before I do, I want the both of ya to suck my dick and balls one last time before you die," Ash said. He pulled his pants down. "I want you to go first, May."

May kneeled and she put his balls in her mouth.

"Do it," Misty whispered.

May glared at Ash, then she castrated his testicles. Ash screamed in pain, the blood spurted out of his body.

"YOU BITCH!" Ash screamed. He covered his torn area to prevent more blood from coming out, but it was no use.

May spat his balls out of her mouth and she and Misty gave him an evil smile. May grabbed his dick, then she ripped it off. "Burn in hell, asshole!" May said, and Ash went on his knees, crying. May never did anything extreme like this in her life. She had to do it for the sake of her life and Misty's.

They blew wind from their mouth towards Ash, then he collapsed and died.

"Guys!" Jenny said. She and Joy came towards them. The two were at the police station the time Ash escaped. The reason Joy was there is that she wanted to chat with Jenny, right before Ash got out of there.

"Did one of you or both killed that monster?" Joy asked.

"I did and fuck, it felt good. He fucking deserved it, after what he did to the four of us, Misty's sisters, Dawn, Leaf, and Cynthia," May replied. "I hope God prevents him from going to the gates of heaven and let him burn in hell for the rest of his eternity.

"Let us throw his body down the river, so the Magikarps can eat him," Misty suggested.

"Good idea, but first, I gotta call my crew and tell them that Ash is dead then take a picture to prove it," Jenny said.

"This is gonna be fun disposing that fucker's body," Joy said, and the other girls nodded their heads.

A year later...

May took a walk in Castelia City with her baby on the stroller. Misty came up to her in a swimsuit and the two smiled.

"Misty. What brings you here in Unova?" May asked.

"I'm here because I've participated in a swimming contest, which I won," Misty replied.

"Was the contest hard?"

"No, it was easy."

"That's good to hear."

"By the way, your baby looks cute," Misty said, and she went towards him. "And it looks like Ash's."

"Yeah, it's his child also," May said.

"What name did you give your baby?" Misty asked.

"Adam," May replied.

"Ah, Adam. Anyway, you wanna hang out and eat stuff? I can pay for you and Adam."

"Sure, Misty," May replied. Misty joined May and Adam as the three went north.

The End


End file.
